a wolf clouded by sins
by inuyasha's lullaby - farewell
Summary: Was he his savior? Or was he the downfall? - ike/cloud, angels & demons!au.


_you are death, you are sin, you are death, you are horrid, you are death, you are death, you are –_

Those wretched thoughts once again plague his mind. The constant reminders of what he was, what he will be, what he will always be.

He licked his lips. Blood yet again painted them. He was sure the red liquid covered him like a blanket. Must've been Ike that allowed such messiness. That bastard knew Cloud couldn't remember anything after a heavy feeding; he could have had the decency to clean him up a bit.

The consumption of blood. One of the many changes impure angels encounter.

His wings ached, but he didn't feel like moving. He wondered if his feathers have fully made the transition from white to black yet. He noticed some weeks ago that a few of them have darkened considerably. Ike remarked that they were beautiful, the way the darkness slowly overcame the light.

Idiot demon. Of course he'd believed the change from a pure-hearted angel to a fallen one was beautiful. A fallen angel and a demon were practically the same: outcasts, dangerous, worthless, untrustworthy. Demons were the epitome of sin. None bothered to take the time to find the ones that shone within the nothingness, except Cloud.

All worlds can produce such powerful cruelty. Was Cloud really so bad for not wishing to drown within the lulling sense of conformity?

 _you are death, you are sin, you are death, you are horrid, you are death, you are death, you are –_

Heh. Those angels didn't understand.

A clicking noise was heard, followed by the sound of a door creaking open. There was no need for Cloud to take the defensive, for his would-be assailant wouldn't greet him with a "Hey, Cloudy Wolf!" and throwing a gracious amount of mortal snack foods carelessly at him.

"Stole these from a human store. I know you like 'em hot."

Cloud propped himself onto his elbows, ignoring the pain that radiated from his wings. Various candies and chips surrounded him, all of a spicy variety. He looked down and noticed he was wearing a new change of clothes – a snow white robe, reminiscent of the clothes he used to wear.

"You're welcome."

"There was no need to retrieve these items, Ike," he mumbled, picking up a bag of candy and tearing it open. "Trouble would have ensued if a human saw you."

Ike scoffed, making his way towards the angel. He sat gently next to him, watching Cloud methodically eat the candy slowly, one by one. "A mere human would have quaked in fear beneath a little ol' demon like me."

Cloud heard the slight edge in his tone. He sat up a bit more, adjusting himself so that his head was nuzzled against Ike's shoulder. Of course Ike wouldn't have hurt them unless it was necessary. It was the humans that didn't see nor understand. The humans, the angels, and the demons.

"They could have sent in a demon exterminator," the angel remarked. Cloud didn't know why he was saying this. Ike could handle himself in a fight; he has proven that multiple times before. Still, there remained a small, nagging feeling within the back of his mind that Cloud realized long ago was fear, fear of losing this demon. It was so ironic, his feelings; he should be repulsed by Ike's presence, not drawn to it like a moth to light.

If Cloud had killed him when they first met, how would things be today?

"Tch. Stop worrying – it's not like you to worry."

Cloud sighed. He'd love to stop worrying, but it's respite he cannot seeing getting within the near future. "I am aware of that. It seems as though my love for you has caused this. You will be the death of me, Ike Greil."

Ike laughed, wrapping an arm around Cloud's shoulder. The angel melted into his touch.

"I could say the same about you, Cloud Strife. If we are caught by those serene angels, then off goes our heads! Of course, I wouldn't allow that to happen to you. Ah, I never thought I would willing sacrifice my life for someone. See what love does?"

"Mm." Cloud looked up at Ike, meeting with unnaturally blue eyes unbecoming of a demon. This, the only physical proof that he is not like the others. It is easy to see what's on the outside; the inside is what one has to prove.

He soon frowned at the large smile the demon had plastered on his face, as if he something idiotic planned.

"Why are you smiling in such a weird manner?"

Ike's grin grew bigger. Cloud winced as a he felt a single feather pulled from his wings and was presented to him, dark and mysterious as the night.

"Your wings are fully black, Cloud. Breathtaking."

* * *

 **i'm** **not** **dead, just writing hella stories on my other account, so it's kind like i've transcended from one plane to another.**

 **wait, lol wut.**

 **as i was writing this i'd realized this whole oneshot sounds like it's a part of a bigger story. whoops.**

 **i've been watching a lot of fantasy anime again, too, which semi-inspired this.**

 **my apologies.**


End file.
